Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers and other communications circuits often include a local oscillator (LO) generator to generate a local oscillator. The local oscillator may be used, for example, in a mixer to down-convert a received radio frequency (RF) signal to an intermediate frequency (IF), and may be used in a mixer to up-convert a signal to an RF signal for transmission. An LO generator may be used in other circuits as well. In some cases, it may be challenging for an LO generator to provide one or more LO signals to provide proper performance for the transceiver.